Changes
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Suppose Sasuke never left the village. Suppose he is now in the midst of crazy, unpredictable pubescence. Boy, the things Naruto can do to people. NaruSasu, masturbation, yaoi, gay, rated M. Lemon. Oneshot.


** Changes**

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

Lying in bed, a certain raven's thoughts began to drift.

He thought of his long-time teammate, a blonde boy with a huge grin and an even bigger dream. Cool blue eyes that seemed to, ironically, burn with compassion and determination. A boy who's favorite color was orange.

A boy who changed his view of the world. Of everything. A boy who knew of, and has felt, the silent pain in which he suffers daily.

Sasuke exhales, rolling onto his stomach and burying his head into the soft pillow beneath himself.  
A few years ago a young and naive child left to train with his teacher in order to become stronger. The person who came back was a different being altogether, it seemed- he had grown, finally towering over Sasuke by at least a head or so. His golden hair had become slightly darker, but maintained its disorderly spikiness. His eyes- oh, his eyes. They were exactly the same with maybe- MAYBE- a hint of more wisdom to them. They still pierced your soul, gouging their way into the deepest crevices of your heart and detecting your greatest weaknesses- at least, they were weaknesses according to Sasuke.

Naruto had become stronger, developing a lean and wiry figure. His biceps bulged, men envied him and women swooned.  
His voice had dropped. His once sharp and scratchy voice had become deep.

Whilst in the midst of processing his friend's changes, a memory from the previous day wormed its way into the raven's head. While on a mission Naruto had decided it'd be a good idea to take a dip in a nearby hot spring.  
Sasuke hadn't paid it any mind, undressing and slowly easing into the steaming water. They'd been naked around each other hundreds of times- when you're a ninja, you can't be shy about your body. When you have to bathe while carrying out your mission as soon as possible, there's no arguing about the fact that getting clean all at once is faster.

But the last time Sasuke had seen his friend bare was three years ago. When his body was still young, and there was only a faint wisp of pubic hair above his prepubescent penis.

This was whole different story.

_It _had certainly done some growing. A thick thatch of blonde pubic hair framed his dick, his hips narrow. Sasuke remembering dipping down deeper into the water whilst clenching his thighs together in embarrassment.

Of course, he wouldn't have ever let Naruto catch onto that.

A zap of electricity, and Sasuke notices that his penis is tingling with pleasure, creating a slight tent in his night pants.

A gulp, and he pulled down his pants and briefs before turning back onto his back. He's now naked, having not bothered with a shirt.

He studied himself carefully, comparing. He hadn't grown all too much. Formerly 4'9, he was now 5'6. Naruto was roughly 6'2. Sasuke's hair and eyes stayed the same. His frame was lanky and narrow, hardly bulging but preferring to stay flat. No prominent pectorals, just a flat chest dotted with two rosy, pert nipples.

And oh, his _nether regions._ Although certainly hairier than four years ago, he'd grown maybe an inch or so down there.

Sasuke swallows. Speaking of _down there, _his penis was still erect, pointing upward with the pink head peeking shyly from its foreskin.

With a blush spreading from his cheeks to his chest, Sasuke's nimble fingers trail down his chest, grazing soft nipples before tweaking them teasingly. They become stiff and erect, the rosy points tingling with pleasure. Those fingers continue their way down Sasuke's torso, brushing lightly over his stomach and through a dark, thick patch of curly pubes. His fingers wrap around his pecker, hot and bothered. It's flushed pink with need. As he pulls downward the foreskin slips back, revealing a shiny pink head that is promptly massaged with the pad of his other index finger.  
Breath hitching, Sasuke's eyes begin to water. The familiar tickle in his hips began to form, and he stopped before he could cum.

He trailed down, over his smooth balls and perineum, stopping when those sly fingers finally reached their destination.  
They rubbed tenderly against his dry pucker, the sensitive and wrinkled flesh twitching with arousal. The raven rolled back onto his stomach, sticking his round little bottom into the air and reaching behind to give his little pucker a thorough fucking.

The tip of his middle finger dipped down into the dry little hole, wriggling around. He pulled out, rubbing his middle and index fingers against his needy hole. Bringing his fingers to his mouth and swirling his wet tongue around them, Sasuke brought them back to his pucker and teased himself, imagining that they were a certain blonde's hot tongue wiggling its way into his bottom. "Ah!" The raven's eyes clenched shut and his heart jumped as he shoved two fingers into his poor little pucker, spreading himself as much as he can. "Fuck me..." He groaned, those words slipping from his rosy lips without permission.

Small fingers began to piston impatiently in and out of Sasuke's swollen hole. His breaths came and went in short gasps, penis twitching with the need for stimulation. His other hand trailed down to his pecker, three fingers wrapping around the soft organ in order to masturbate it.

His body flushed pink and sweaty, Sasuke's sweet spot is hit, sending white flashes across his vision. He massages his insides for a while longer until his body can take no more, and he is hurled into sweet oblivion.

Collapsing onto the mattress, Sasuke's sticky penis his spent, squished between the soft cotton sheets and his own warm tummy.

Oh, the things Naruto did to people.

* * *

**WOOH. What a lemon! My first story in freaking MONTHS. Review please~**


End file.
